Protecting Lissa
by DimitriEliStarkLover
Summary: When Lissa and Jill are attacked, only Eddie and Rose can seem to save them. With Rose's protectiveness towards Lissa and Eddie's growing feelings for Jill, they must find a way to save them from Moroi and Strigoi alike, who seem to want the Dragomirs extinguished for good. Rose seems eager to step up to protect Lissa but will she lose her life in the process?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I in no way own the Vampire Academy Series or any of the characters**

* * *

**This is my first fan fiction. I really love Rose and Dimitri and VA so I thought I would do a story about what happens after Last Sacrifice. I love Eddie as a character and I wanted to bring him in. I thought I would incorporate some of the things that happen in Bloodlines too, only in my way. This is before Bloodlines starts however. I would love your reviews and PM's for help with my story. Anything you think that could help or add to it would be great! If anyone wants me to keep writing the next chapter just review and I will post the next one!**

* * *

"Roza. Wake up. Stay awake." Someone urged. I couldn't tell who it was. How could they ruin my sleep. How could they? "Roza!"

"What!" I yelled.

"Roza. Don't go to sleep." Dimitri? What was he doing here? He was supposed to be guarding Christian.

"I'm sleepy." My thoughts were muddled and I couldn't speak them.

"I know. Just don't go to sleep. Lissa is on her way." Lissa? Why wasn't she here already? I was her guardian, why wasn't she here?

"Don't go to sleep." Someone else was there. I couldn't open my eyes to see. My eyelids were so heavy. And I had a killer headache.

"I'm sleepy." I repeated. I couldn't say anything else. What's going on.

"I know Roza. I know. Only a little while now until you can sleep. Just stay with us." Us?

"Us?" I mumbled. I didn't know if he could understand me.

"Rose!" Lissa? Why was everyone yelling at me? I heard the shuffling of feet and someone was breathing near me now. Her voice was frantic. I need to know she was right.

"Safe?" I don't know if they understood but I couldn't speak anymore.

"Yes. I'm safe. I'm safe." I vaguely sensed someone's hand grasping mine.

"Heal." I rasped. "Don't." She couldn't heal me. I couldn't let her. I don't remember why I can't sleep but I know enough that Darkness was definitely a threat.

"But—"

"No." I tried to put as much force behind the command as possible, but it probably came out as a whisper.

I don't remember what happened next because I passed out. When I awoke, I could open my eyes. But that was it. I found I was in the Court's version of the clinic. It was elaborate and sterile. Everything in the room was shiny and new. I had my own room but the door was open and it seemed to be the same way out there. Guardians were posted at every door and there was bustling in what I could see of the lobby.

"Rose?" Someone spoke on my left. It took all my effort I had to turn my head slightly to look.

"Eddie?" I whispered. Eddie? Why was he here?

"Hey." He sighed with relief. What was going on here? "Can you move?"

"Not much. Everything hurts." I stated.

"It should. You told Lissa not to heal you." He frowned. "Can you feel anything?" I tried moving my body. Stiffness and pain radiated throughout my body. But I could move my toes a bit.

Lissa. "Where's Lissa? Is she alright? I heard her. I heard—" I stammered.

"She's fine. Everyone's fine. We kicked ass." I frowned. Kicking ass? What? "Don't you remember?"

I shook my head. "No. I—I just remember Dimitri not letting me sleep." I replied confused. Why can't I remember?

"We were afraid if you went to sleep you wouldn't wake." Eddie stated. "We couldn't take the chance."

"It was you. You were with Dimitri." Eddie nodded at my comment.

"Lissa, Christian, and Jill were off at Lehigh. We escorted them with the rest of Lissa's guardians. Dimitri was there as well for Christian."

"Why Lehigh?"

"Lissa wanted to take a tour of the school once more before planning her schedule there. She asked Jill to go with in order to bond a little. I'm assuming Christian only went to get away from Court." I smiled. Christian and politics were never friends. Having an escape, even if it was going to visit his girlfriend's future school, was worth jumping at.

"What happened then?" I asked, still confused.

"Strigoi attacked. They didn't seem interested in the Moroi however. They seemed more interested in hurting you."

"Why would they do that?" I asked. My headache was starting to return.

"Who knows." Eddie shrugged. "It's not like we can understand them. Just seemed like they knew to get you out of the way to go after the Moroi." They were right.

"So why didn't they kill me? Seemed like that was their goal."

"Too many of us. The remainder of Lissa's guardians took the Moroi back to Court."

"Remainder?" I asked. I had to lean my head back on the pillow, because the headache was too much for me to bear.

"Yeah. The Strigoi caught us by surprise. We didn't sense anything and we even hoped a little that your Strigoi warning would notify us. That maybe it would still be around without the bond. You thought so too. We lost three guardians and the rest took the Moroi away. There were ten Strigoi originally but we staked four before the Moroi actually left. You, me, and Dimitri were the only that stayed. We figured we could handle it."

"Where did this happen?" Obviously not it the daytime.

"In the back of the school. It was closer to the SUVs and we figured it was safer than walking across the walkways. Lissa wanted to stay until some play that was happening later into the night. You know Lissa, she couldn't be forced to leave. She wanted to stay so we did."

"So why didn't they kill me?" I repeated. I mean there were six Strigoi and three of us. Didn't sound like we had the numbers.

"Three had gone after Dimitri. Two had gone after you. I staked mine and went to help Dimitri. You had told me that you were fine. We had just staked the last of the three and saw you still circling the two. Something they said distracted you and they saw an opening. We came to help but you were already injured. After we staked both Strigoi, we noticed you. You were on the ground and bleeding. Later we discovered you had a fractured skull. A broken arm. Broken ribs. Internal bleeding. You shouldn't have survived." Lissa had healed me. Even though I warned her not too.

"Lissa. She had to have healed me."

"Nope. She swears she didn't. And it wasn't like your injuries disappeared. It was just like you healed yourself slowly. I swear it's like the World of the Dead got a piece of you and now they know they don't want you back. You seem to be able to survive anything on your own now." I remember the shooting like it was yesterday. Only it's been months since. Lissa is starting school soon. Tasha's trial would be coming up soon too. Hopefully not too soon.

"How long have I been asleep?" Everything in me felt horrible but nothing felt broken anymore. Nothing felt injured now.

"Almost a month." A month? No! No way. "Lissa has been keeping an eye on you. She said if you didn't awaken by next week she was going to heal you."

"Where is she? What have I missed?" I wanted to get up and move but it hurt a lot.

"She is off doing some conference thing with the other council members. She has been working a lot lately since school starts in a few weeks for her." Eddie shrugged again. "If it makes you feel any better, Christian announced last week he is no longer seeing Tasha."

"What?" I couldn't comprehend that. Christian always said he didn't want Tasha out of jail but he wanted to keep talking to her. Since they were still family.

"Yeah. Something upset him the last time he met with her. He hasn't spoken about it to anyone. Now he seems to spend a lot of time with Jill, Mia and Adrian. They have been working on using their magic offensively. Jill is still pretty new at it, so they have been helping her with it. After what Adrian found out about Robert Doru he has been anxious to learn about this stuff. Lissa has been working on it when she can as well."

"Seems like I have missed a lot."

"You have." Eddie glanced at the clock and smiled. "Look I have to go. Dimitri should be here later. I'll tell Mikhail to let Lissa know about you."

"Where are you going?" I was curious.

"Just some guardian training. Nothing big." Eddie tried to keep the grin off of his face, but his eyes spoke legions.

"I see." He was seeing someone. I knew it. He seemed to want to keep it a secret, so I'll let him. For now. "Have fun."

"Thanks." He mumbled as he hurried out the door. Leaving me to sulk in my worries and my questions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I just updated Chapter One so if you haven't seen the update look it up before reading this chapter! I know I didn't mention Eddie at all and everything but I just wanted a small chapter to talk about Dimitri, Lissa, and Christian. I just wanted to show they are still there too. I just wanted to show kind of what has been going on since the Last Sacrifice... I promise there will be more action and Eddie coming up!**

* * *

The next few hours I drifted in and out of consciousness. The headache seemed to get worse and worse as time went by. I couldn't seem to do anything about it. My doctor had given me something to help but it didn't. If anything I think it just made things worse. I couldn't even remember the doctor's name. She had told me numerous times throughout the day, but it seemed to slip from my thoughts. Sometime after the doctor came in for the latest checkup, someone entered the room. The doctor had decided to put me on sedatives for the pain, so I was starting to feel sleepy.

"Roza." The figured sighed with relief.

"My nurse returns." I said sleepily.

Dimitri. He looked as gorgeous as ever. His chin length brown hair was loose around his face. Surprisingly he was wearing a brown duster. Deep worry lines were etched into his face. They seemed to lessen while he studied me from the doorway. Dimitri walked into the room, and sat down in the chair Eddie sat in before. He scooted the chair closer to the head of the bed, when I realized that I couldn't move my head much to look at him.

"How do you feel?" He asked gently, taking my hand in his.

"Sleepy." I replied. He smiled at the comment.

"I see." His grin widened as he spoke the next words. "What about hungry?"

I groaned. "I wish they would allow me to eat." If I was able to move I would have stolen food from one of the other patients.

"Soon." He stated.

"Not fast enough." I sighed. "How long until I can leave here?"

"You think you are capable of leaving here in this condition?" My doctor asked walking into the room.

"What is my condition?"

"Your injuries are almost completely healed. You were quite lucky. I recommend staying here and taking it easy until you can move again. I would like to keep an eye on your stitches as well. I do not want to have you rip them and cause more damage." She continued to speak but I had stopped listening. My mind kept replaying,_ "You were quite lucky."_, in my head.

"I can't stay here." I stated. I noticed her holding an IV tube and a needle. She was probably talking about something I should have been listening too. Especially since I hate needles. Tattoo needles were fine though.

"Did you not just here what I mentioned? It's not safe—" I had to cut her off before she continued.

"I understand the risks and everything. I just can't stay here. I know I would need to be careful but I am fine otherwise right? I mean, you said I am almost healed. I know I still have stitches and I would need to watch that too, but I have been shot and I didn't need to stay here then. So why now?" I felt Dimitri's hands tighten around mine, when I mentioned the shooting. I would not mention to her that I could barely move let alone walk.

"Your injuries then were minor compared to these." She began, but again I cut her off.

"Minor? I was shot. Very close to the heart I might add. Right now, I have soreness everywhere. Stitches, and bruises are not worth staying here for. I had broken bones. I had internal bleeding. I'm fine now. It's not like this is the first time I have been injured. Being a Dhampir, it kind of comes with the job description. I've been to the clinic back at St. Vladimir's more than I could count. Some were definitely worse injuries than others." I retorted, thinking back to Natalie and Victor.

"I agree with your statements. I just don't recommend it." She stated crisply. I knew I was frustrating her, but I had my reasons.

"Roza." Dimitri warned. I decided to push further because I knew I was pushing the right buttons.

"I agree with your statements. I just don't recommend it." I repeated her words, throwing them back at her. Her face hardened and her voice was flat and monotone when she spoke again.

"I'll get your release papers." I knew she only wanted me out now. I knew I was being immature but I just couldn't stay here. She retreated swiftly from the room, leaving me alone with Dimitri and his disapproving look.

"Why? Why Roza?" He murmured as he shook his head.

"You know how much I hate not being up and moving. Everything is sore. Everything hurts. But I would rather be in our room, rather than here. Plus I do not want to see any more needles or liquids. I need real food. I need to help Lissa. I need to figure out what happened that night at Lehigh. I need to guard Lissa. And I can't do any of that staying here." I rambled on as Dimitri listened quietly.

"I wish for once you would think about your own health and life before thinking about others." Dimitri sighed.

"That's one of the things we have in common." I smirked.

"It is. It's also one of the many things I love about you." Dimitri stated meeting my gaze. His look made chills run down my spine. Nothing seemed to let me get used to those powerful eyes. "I just want my Roza to stay safe in the process."

"I will try." I grinned. I could only hope that he took it jokingly. I didn't want him to hear the true meaning. But like always he was able to understand and guess my thoughts. He leaned over and brushed his lips across the skin on my forehead lightly.

"That's all I could hope for." Dimitri murmured in my ear before sitting back in his chair. He took my hand in his once more. We remained quiet for a few moments, staring at each other, before something caught his eye and he glanced at the door.

"Rose!" My head whipped around so fast, I didn't even register the pain. I didn't even know I could move my head that fast on a normal day, let alone on a day like today. Lissa stood in the doorway wide-eyed for a moment, before running over to me. Christian was following close behind. Guardians now lined the walls in the hallway just outside my door and two stood inside the edge of the door.

"Hey, Liss." I croaked. The universe has a sick sense of humor. Of all the times for my voice to crack it would be in front of my spirit-wielding best friend.

"You're up! Eddie said so, but I didn't believe it! Not until I saw you! I would have been here sooner but I was at a conference!" Lissa babbled wrapping her arms around me.

"Yeah, and I am getting released today." I stated happily.

"What? They are allowing you back out into the world? Is there something wrong with the world, that they would let Rose Hathaway loose?" Christian smirked.

"Funny. I was kind of thinking the same thing about you." I grinned.

"Are you okay? I mean I could heal you if you need it. Just a little. I mean just so you could move—" Lissa started to say but I cut her off.

"Liss, you are not going to use your magic on me. Regardless of how simple it is. That's all this is now, simple. I am fine. I just want to leave so I don't stay here. I doubt they will let me guard you this soon, anyways. I don't have my full strength yet." I comforted.

"Or any strength." Christian muttered. Which I ignored when the doctor came back in.

"Here are you papers. Complete and sign them. Then you may leave Miss Hathaway." The doctor said handing me the papers. She bowed formally to Lissa before hurrying out the door.

"I still can't get used to that." Lissa mumbled.

"No guardian title? Wow. You must have really pissed her off." Christian smirked at the comment.

"Rose." Lissa groaned. "You couldn't just leave her alone? You know she is only trying to help. And she is the best doctor here. I made sure." She rubbed her hand on her forehead.

"Sorry Liss. You know I hate hospitals." I sighed. " Let's just help me get out of here. Okay, question one." I said looking over the papers.

Trying to leave the hospital was harder than I thought. I actually figured they would want me out quickly. My doctor was coincidentally with another patient and the desk clerk didn't believe I was allowed to leave. She was clearly not fond of working in the medical field and had no experience in it. I probably knew more about first aid than she did. The only thing that got me out of there was Lissa's influence.

Most of the next week I spent time either following Lissa to meetings or staying in my room. Any real guarding situations I had to sit out of. They allowed me into the meetings that involved the guardian age laws and the enforcement of guardians into the field. I was glad that there were enough members of the council that didn't want to do either, but I had a feeling that wasn't going to stop the enforcers.

"I don't think I can hold them off much longer." Lissa stated walking back with me to our housing. "I mean I just don't see how we can keep them quiet much longer. Their group is widening as the Moroi are becoming more frantic. I just don't see how we can hold them off without the numbers."

"I know you'll do the right thing, Liss." I did. I believed she could handle this. If anyone could, she would be able to. Guardians flanked us all around, for protection, but I felt like we couldn't talk in private.

"I don't see how you have so much faith in me. I keep screwing up." She sighed.

"I know you can handle this. You have better judgment then most of the Moroi. You know how to talk to them, you know how to connect with them on levels, no one even knows about. I trust your judgment. I believe in you." I comforted.

"I agree with Rose." Christian said catching up with us. "This, as you know, is something I just don't do." He was walking on Lissa's left and took her hand as they walked. "You can do this."

I could tell Lissa was still uncertain but I could tell she trusted Christian. She trusted me. I wish I could still read her emotions but I felt she was satisfied with our encouragement. I just hoped that it would stay that way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I am working on Chapter 4 right now but I forgot to add this to Chapter 2 so I just added it here...Sorry! Chapter 4 will be up by tomorrow!**

* * *

On the way back, we chatted a bit and Christian had told us that he was meeting with Jill, Adrian, and Mia for a session on offensive magic. Lissa and Christian agreed to meet up for dinner and parted ways. We walked to my apartment and continued to talk about what I have missed the past month. I tried to see if Lissa knew who Eddie liked without me being too obvious but she didn't seem to know and I dropped it. I hadn't seen Dimitri much during the day because he was stuck doing some guardian thing.

I usually got to see him around dinner and most of the time he stayed during the night. Lately he had the day shifts for whatever but he has had a couple chances to hang out with me when I was awake. This meant I could hang out with Lissa during the day. When Lissa and I made it to my room we plopped down on the sofa that was in the connecting room to my bedroom. The guardians stood outside the door, but weren't required to enter the room here. Lissa had started to complain about her conferences this week.

"I really hate all the bickering." Lissa sighed. "I'm sick of it. At least I haven't mentioned to them about the Moroi training. That would really throw them off the hinge."

"Why haven't you told them about the training? I mean, you have told us. Why not them?" I asked curiously.

I had recently found out that Eddie wasn't just teaching guardian courses to Dhampirs, to keep them in shape. He was also teaching Moroi defense classes as well. Lissa said she wanted to look into what Tatiana had started and conduct her own trials.

"I don't think they should know until I see the outcome. I mean I couldn't just come out and say that and have it thrown back in my face. I figure if Tatiana kept it a secret it makes sense, for me to as well."

"Sounds reasonable." I stated.

"That's also kind of why I chose people I could trust to run the sessions. Eddie and Christian I can definitely trust. Adrian wouldn't tell, he likes keeping secrets from his parents. Any excuses leaving them and saying he was meeting with the queen, he would jump at." Lissa giggled as she spoke about Adrian's parental issues. "I also feel I can trust Mia and Jill too. Mia and I have our issues but we are friends now. She wants to learn about this stuff so she won't blow it. Jill is so nervous half the time I am pretty sure she will faint if she told someone about this. Especially because she would be in the spotlight again. She likes having that away from her, for the most part, the past few weeks."

"Do you have any Moroi that specialize in air or earth, for teachers?"

"Not yet. We are still looking. We are looking for someone who we can trust plus knows defensive and offensive magic skills. Jill specializes in water, but can use air too. She is pretty good at it. Mia works with water too but she recently figured out she can use earth pretty well. Adrian and I can work with the other elements too. Spirit is the best but we can work with all of them. So we are good for now."

"That's good. I mean we would need some actually specialized teachers but sounds like you have it covered for now. It's good to wait, Liss. You should look for someone you trust. These trials will take a while and it sounds like you have them, as well as the council, under control." I said trying to calm her.

"Yeah, Mia and Jill are working with other Moroi who know some tricks, but they aren't the leading types. They have been studying books too. They are fast learners." She replied happily. "Adrian has been working with me and Oksana whenever possible too. You are right! She is awesome! She and Mark have been helping us through this. The spirit dream lessons are interesting. I didn't realize how much we didn't know. We have been learning together. Between us three for the force of spirit no one can seem to break the connection unless we all end it together. It's weird really. Christian has gotten annoyed. I almost missed my conference the other day because of it. Adrian has even stayed sober at night and during the training sessions to work with us." Adrian and Lissa have found many things to start learning such as telekinesis like Robert Doru could do. "Sonya has also worked with us. She has even joined in on some of the sessions, but she is trying to keep spirit at bay for now. She doesn't really want anything to do with it at the moment."

"How are Mikhail and Sonya? I haven't heard anything from them in a while." I hadn't heard from them since before the attack.

"They are good. I haven't talked to Mikhail much but Sonya has been gleaming with colors in her aura. Whenever she mentions him she just brightens. It's sweet how you got them back together." Lissa sighed happily. She was about to say more but a knock on the door made her smile. "It's Christian."

"Go on." I ushered her. "Go have fun."

"Are you sure, you don't want to come with us? Christian won't mind." Lissa asked earnestly.

"He would actually. I have taken you away from him this past week. Go have fun. I'm not that hungry anyway." I pushed.

She nodded, and headed out the door with him. Once the door closed behind her, I heard silence. I knew the guardians could still be there since they didn't make sound but I knew they didn't really care about me. They were here to protect her. Fair enough, since she was the one needing protecting. I could take care of myself.

I stood up and started walking around my apartment. I need to think and clear my head. I still wanted to know what was going on with Lehigh. I also wanted to figure out who Eddie was interested in. I hadn't seen much of him the past few days because he was either doing the training sessions for Lissa or regular guardian duties. Adrian had started talking to me again, I suspected he like Sydney.

This would take her off the list. Adrian is not one to keep his feelings inside, so Eddie would easily know. He would also stay away if Adrian liked her too. I couldn't see him with her anyway. I was starting to think it was someone in training. Mia maybe? Or Jill?

Mia and Eddie seemed more like brother and sister to me after what happened in Spokane. He seemed to make it part of his life's goal to look out for me and Mia. He kept close to Christian because he understood but had little in common with him, just like me. I gave up. Realizing that I wouldn't get any answers here, I walked out of the apartment. Having no real destination in mind, but the cool air would hopefully help me think and get answers faster.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I have been able to update frequently and I am excited for that! I will have Chapter 5 and 6 hopefully up by tomorrow or Thursday! Thanks for the reviews! Please read and review! Thanks!**

*******Check the bottom of the story for an update! Thanks!*******

* * *

I walked around outside. Just really having fun kicking stones around. It cleared my mind and I gave little concentration to it. I focused on all the questions floating around it in my head. While kicking the stones and thinking, I realized that not many people were around. I thought that was kind of weird. It was only around dinner.

Most people are either hanging out and enjoying the night air, or heading one way or the other. I didn't see why no one should be around. I found it odd, but didn't think much of it. I focused on my thoughts and just decided to keep my guard up. My strength was slowly returning and I knew I could fight off anything that would be at Court. I thought about Eddie first.

I knew it had to be someone in the meetings. Sydney was still here. She was helping when she could. Abe kept her around just in case we needed her. I didn't think she was needed, but Abe did he own thing. It runs in the family, I realized. Adrian seemed to have some feelings towards her. I could tell and he made it obvious. We had started talking vaguely before the attack.

I hadn't seen him much either since then. I knew he was assisting in the training sessions but other than that he wasn't really seen. He had dropped his party ways and only drank and smoked to keep spirit away. Other than that he had changed. I had hurt him. Bad. Eddie was closer to him than I was right now. I knew he would have mentioned it at least once.

"Eddie wouldn't go after her." I sighed. "Not after knowing someone else he was friends with liked her." He had too much respect for his friends that he wouldn't take Sydney away. Sydney seemed to return Adrian's feelings anyway. She hid hers more but I could tell. I only realized that I had missed that much, after I awoke. I had missed everything. I don't regret what I did. It's my job. To protect Lissa. I didn't want her to use spirit, but I wish I hadn't been in a coma for that long.

"Focus, Rose. Focus." I ordered myself. "Think." From what I knew I figured it would probably be someone he knew well. Knowing Eddie, it would be a friend. Mia maybe? Or Jill? Mia seemed more his sister after Spokane. But you never know. I apparently missed a lot. He could have developed feelings during the training sessions. I would have to keep an eye on him. His guardian face doesn't help. He doesn't show emotion much. Unless he really isn't guarding, but even then he still keeps an eye out. Especially around Jill. Hmm. Maybe her? Who knows.

"Rose?" The voice startled me. I had my back to whoever it was. I spun on my heels, swiftly, and faced the figure that stood before me.

"Ambrose?" Yup. It was Ambrose. He stood before me, looking way better since the last time I saw him. "How are you?"

"Better than I have been in a while." I could still see the worry lines etched into his skin and the bags under his eyes. I could tell he was only keeping up appearances for Court and for his clients.

"That's good. I heard you were helping out in the training sessions?" I asked. He had apparently been helping Eddie with the Moroi, but I didn't want to say that out in the open.

"Yeah. It keeps my mind off of things." He replied vaguely. Tatiana's death hit him hard. Especially her funeral. I still felt guilty, that Lissa and everyone had used her funeral as a diversion to help me escape. "Never thought I would be helping in guardian training again. Then again, I never thought I would lose Tatiana either. Not like this." He frowned. I didn't really know what to say, so I didn't. I let him gather himself before he continued. "So what is the famous Guardian Rose Hathaway doing out and about alone during this time of night?" I grinned knowing it was only dinner time. He matched my grin with one of his own.

"I could ask you the same thing." I smirked. "I was out here to think. It's peaceful and cool out here, almost calming." I didn't mention it but I thought it was kind of ironic that I thought it was that, considering everything that has happened at Court.

"This is the place where I come to think too. I guess we have that in common. We seem to meet up here frequently." I didn't catch on until I realized that this was the place that Ambrose and I met near the Council building where I was tricked into giving my credentials, in order to help with the age law discussions. We also met here when I got kicked out for disrespecting Tatiana about the age law, and discussed it with Ambrose. I did have two key factors in my unscheduled meetings with Ambrose; Tatiana and the age law. Two things that angered me more than I thought possible.

"I see your point." I said still smiling.

"Well, I'll leave you to your thinking. I was just passing by this time. Just to warn you, I reserved this spot between 11 a.m. and 12 p.m." Ambrose said stubbornly.

"I would probably be passed out somewhere then. Why would you be up at that time?" I was confused. I didn't understand why so late.

"It's about the time when the sun is at its highest. This spot gives me great access to sit in it. We never get to enjoy the sun because of Moroi complications. So when I get the chance I stay in it as along as possible." Ambrose stated.

"I agree. I wish things could be different. I love the sun as well. Life doesn't seem to be fair, does it?" I asked. Ambrose shook his head and glanced at the ground. I did wish things could be different. In so many ways. I wish Tatiana was alive for Ambrose's sake. I wish I hadn't been shot. I wish Lissa had fewer problems to worry about. I wish I had fewer problems to worry about. The list just goes on  
and on.

"It's not fair." He sighed. "Anyway, I have to be somewhere for a client, so I need to go. It was good seeing you Rose. I hope we can meet up soon."

"I hope so too." Was all I could say. I didn't really know how he felt. I guess I understood, a little, how I thought I lost Dimitri. I hadn't known I was going to get him back then, and I thought I wouldn't survive. I was strong somewhat on the outside, after I isolated my feelings from myself. I can tell now that Ambrose has done the same thing. I don't know how to help him but I felt like I should. I guess it's another thing going on my list.

"See you around." Ambrose said. I nodded in agreement, before he turned and headed towards the business area of Court that held stores and spas.

I turned in the other direction. I again didn't really know where I was headed but I had to keep moving. I finally stopped when I realized that I had made it all the way across Court by the garages. I didn't really care either. It's not like I didn't have time to kill. I thought back to my first dilemma. Eddie. I figured there wasn't much more I could do about him without watching him.

I figured his was just the easiest thing for me to worry about. I still needed to figure out how to help Lissa and her battle with the Council. I needed to figure out what happened with Lehigh. I figured I would focus on that next. I needed some insight. I didn't remember much from that night. I was still blurry on the details. I actually didn't remember most of that day. I remembered waking up in Dimitri's arms. I loved waking up to him. He's been gentler with me. Thinking I am breakable or something. I probably was after the attack.

"Focus, Rose. Focus." I repeated to myself.

From what I have heard from Eddie and Dimitri, a lot had gone down that day. A lot I still didn't understand. I remembered the numbers. I remembered the losses. The how still confused me. Eddie and Dimitri could only place so much to jog my memory. I needed to talk to one or the other. Both would be best, but I didn't know how busy Eddie was these days.

I decided I would start with Dimitri. His shift should have been over by now. He was probably at the apartment over in the permanent housing, and was probably wondering where I was. He knew I wandered and it helped clear my head. He didn't really seem to mind. He was just curious by nature. I cut across the Court quickly. It was still deserted. I didn't really worry about it, I was starting to notice some Moroi and Dhampirs here and there.

Oddly enough, the Dhampirs looked like they were guarding the Moroi they walked with. Maybe it was just those particular guardians. Either way, that was something I would have to ask Lissa. Or Dimitri. Or Eddie. Actually I would probably ask whoever I ran into first. I would probably ask Christian if I ran into him, weird enough.

"Watch it, Hathaway." I looked up from the ground, and was staring into the hazel eyes of Eddie Castile. I hadn't realized that I was about to run into him. I stopped in front of him and looked him up and down. It wasn't in a checking him out, kind of way, it was a guardian assessing way. He was doing the same.

"Hey, Eddie. I didn't think you would be done already." I said meeting his eyes.

"Yeah. We finished a little while ago. Mia and Jill dragged me along to go to dinner with Adrian." Did I sense something when he said Mia's name? "I only agreed when Mia said he was paying." No definitely not. Was it Jill's name he was saying differently?

"Getting you to actually eat with Moroi. That was quite an accomplishment for them." It was true. Eddie was always on guard. Ever since Spokane. He never ate with everyone else. When we were at St. Vlad's he would glance around while eating. Just making sure, I suppose. Otherwise, he would always eat at another time when he knew he could let his guard down somewhat. Knowing Eddie he was still looking around while he was eating.

"Didn't really eat. Wasn't that hungry." Eddie shrugged. Typical Eddie.

I grinned. "I see. So are you enjoying your training sessions? I mean they must get a little boring after a while." I questioned nonchalantly.

"Not really. Seeing all the magic getting tossed around was definitely cool. I mean I got to see some pretty neat things happening. Adrian and Christian have actually been helping me out. Mia has literally become my second in command. Have you ever heard her yell? She can be the new Court Herald. She quiets the room with one word. Jill has been really shy the past few weeks but recently started getting into the sessions." I knew right when he said Jill's name that there was something there.

I didn't know how Jill felt, but I knew Eddie liked her. Of course his emotionless guardian face wouldn't show much. He did seem to lessen it around me. Honestly I think the only reason he did was because I was a Dhampir too. Tonight I think he was being extra careful only because I wasn't at full strength yet. I really tried to hide my weakness but everyone seemed to see right through my façade.

"Yeah, I heard that Jill has been starting to take charge. You might want to watch out for Mia though, if you stand too close to her you might lose your hearing."

"True. I really need my hearing lead this group." He smiled. We remained silent for a few moments before I remembered why I needed to talk to him.

"Hey, have you noticed anything strange around here recently?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He looked confused.

"I mean things being out of the ordinary around here. Anything different?"

"Nothing that I've noticed. Why? Are you okay?" Eddie looked into my eyes, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just haven't been able to think." I stated. It wasn't a lie.

"About what?"

"A lot of things." I avoided his eyes.

"Still on Lehigh?" He sighed.

"Yeah, I just don't see how things add up there." Things didn't add up there. I was at the back of the group, yet for some reason they got to me first? Dimitri and Eddie claimed that there was one entry point, but for some reason we left a clearing for them to get me? Why?

"Dimitri and I have told you everything we know. The guardians who noticed the Strigoi first, were the ones to get killed. So we couldn't get any information on what direction they came from. We know that there was one group of them. They usually attack from all sides when they group up. This time they didn't. We don't know everything. It all happened too quickly."

I wish I still had my shadow-kissed abilities. I'm glad I didn't have to deal with spirit side effects anymore but I do know the good parts. Taking spirit away from Lissa. Having a bond. Knowing every second of every day where she is, if she is alright. Getting answers from ghosts. Controlling ghosts. These things had consequences, yes, but they did help me out a lot when being a guardian and helping Lissa.

"Yeah. I know. It's still bugging me though. Nothing I've faced—we've faced happened like this. Left so open-ended." The thoughts were whirling around in my head. The questions from my other problems were mixing in with these. I couldn't think. The world started to shift through my eyes.

Everything started to get blurry. I felt my heart racing and I couldn't speak or move. Everything was spinning. I closed my eyes, and felt Eddie's hands on my shoulders. I wasn't paying attention but I believe he asked a question. Probably if I was alright. I felt him push my body in a direction. He was guiding me somewhere. I didn't know where.

All I focused on was trying to control my heart rate and breathing, hoping to not fall on my face, or collapse. I just needed to figure out what was happening. My headache returned with full force. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. All I could think about was the pain now. My breathing was rapid and uneven. I couldn't open my eyes. I don't know if I tripped or if I collapsed but the next thing I knew I was on the ground lying on my back.

Eddie had turned me over. I couldn't register what he was saying. I knew he was speaking to me, but that was it. I couldn't even manage to tell him not to let Lissa heal me. I didn't think she would, but I had doubt in my mind with her. She cared too much. The headache increased into a multitude of pain. I think I blacked out from the pain because I didn't remember moving from the ground.

* * *

**I would just like to tell all of you that I will be uploading the next two chapters by tomorrow...I haven't had any internet and I have had writer's block for the longest time...There will be no more procrastination by me uploading...I will be uploading at least once a week...Thanks for the support!**


	5. Chapter 5

*****NEW MESSAGE ON BOTTOM!*****

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was back in my room in the hospital. I had a slight déjà vu from waking up after the attack. Eddie was there again. This time he was standing across the room in a standard guardian formation. Which I wouldn't expect any less. Dimitri was sitting where he had before, stroking my hair slowly. I noticed my doctor was also here. Maybe someone would tell me her name, and I would remember it.

"What happened?" I asked as I rubbed my palms into my temples.

"Your heart failed." The doctor answered sternly. She looked sympathetic but she still had ice in her voice. I focused on her attitude and didn't realize what she was saying.

"My—What?" I stuttered.

"Your heart failed. Symptoms." She stated, she started counting off her fingers. "Loss of appetite. Dizziness. Headaches. Tiredness. Confusion. Restlessness. Irregular breathing. Rapid heart rate. Anxiety. Feeling stressed. Vision impairment." She looked at me like she had asked a question.

"Yes. I had all of those." I stated.

"You're lucky you were with someone." The doctor nodded towards Eddie and picked up the clipboard on the table next to me. Unfortunately, I did realize then that I was hooked up to tubes and IVs. Ugh. Needles. I refused to look down at my hands after that.

The doctor looked at the screens monitoring my vitals before leaving the room. I looked over at Eddie and his guardian mask didn't seem to work this time. I could tell he was stressed and tired. I was terrified to look over at Dimitri. I glanced at him in my peripheral. I could see worry in his eyes. He was looking down, and still stroking my hair. It was almost like he was in a trance. Lissa came rushing in along with Christian by her side again. Only this time, they were followed by Mia, Jill, and Adrian. Even at a time like this, I was still curious about Eddie and Jill. I snuck a glance at Eddie as I greeted everyone. He was watching her. This concluded my suspicions.

"Rose. I thought I said for you to tell me if you needed healing?" Lissa scolded. Her words snapped me out of my train of thought. "I need to heal you. This is getting serious."

"I can't have you risk using spirit more than needed right now. Healing takes a lot out of you and I don't want the darkness building back up again too quickly. I can't help you with it anymore." I argued.

"I can't take worrying about you either though." Lissa sighed sadly. Jill, Mia, and Adrian sat on a sofa across the room near Eddie. Lissa and Christian sat on the opposite side of the bed than Dimitri, who was still not meeting my eyes. They had pulled up chairs sometime during my mental tirade.

"Liss. We don't know the whole story yet. I will do whatever necessary to get better but I won't have you heal me with spirit unless absolutely necessary. I can't have you using it on me, it's not safe for you." I stated.

"Promise me that if things don't get better you will let me heal you?"

"I can't promise you that." I sighed looking down at my hands. I regretted it the moment I saw the IV tubes in my hands.

"Rose. Please?" Lissa begged. "It's a simple healing. I have been working on them, it doesn't take much out of me anymore."

"Lissa. I told you I don't need it. So just drop it." I hated speaking to her like that but she wouldn't listen if I was nice about it. I've told her, that she keeps me around to be honest. If she wanted someone to be nice, she would've been friends with Natalie. She glanced at the ground and didn't meet my eyes. "I'm sorry. If it gets really bad you can, but only then. Okay?"

Lissa brightened up at the comment. "Okay."

"So Rose. Seems like you made a mistake of leaving." Christian smirked.

"I guess I did." I sighed.

"What? What was that? I couldn't quite hear you? Did the Great Rose Hathaway just admit she made a mistake?" Christian grinned coldly. Lissa scowled at him but didn't say anything.

"Yes. I was wrong." I stated.

"Wow. I thought you would admit to making a mistake. Never to being wrong." It took all of my willpower to not make a comment at his words. He grinned at my silence.

"There are too many people in here. Out. Out." The desk clerk who wouldn't let me leave before, ushered everyone out. Dimitri was the only one who stayed and he seemed to be out of shock. Everyone made their goodbyes and Eddie followed them out because of training. I doubted that he had to leave that moment, but Jill was, so he did. They told me we would meet up again, before shutting the door. Leaving me alone with Dimitri.

"Are you okay?" I asked cautiously. He didn't speak but did meet my eyes. "If it makes you feel any better, the doctor definitely still hates me from last time. She'll probably withhold food from me again too."

"Roza." He sighed as he rested his forehead on my arm. "Will you please stay safe? Will you please stay here?"

I lifted his chin with my free hand and made him meet my eyes. He looked defeated and sad. "I'm not leaving this time. Okay? Not until I'm better. I promise."

"If only I could believe that." He smiled faintly.

"You know me too well, Comrade." I used the old nickname I had for him. I felt that Tasha had ruined 'Dimka', even though his family called him that too. I was going to stay even if it drove me to insanity. I didn't want Lissa to heal me.

"Christian will be leaving Court today. I must go." Dimitri stated. He always got right to the point. Dimitri kissed my forehead before standing up.

"Is Lissa going too?" I asked nervously. I trusted her other guardians but I didn't want her out in the human world without me.

"No, Roza. She has a meeting. Christian is going on a college tour. Don't worry." He replied. I relaxed a little. I knew Lissa wasn't the only Moroi needing protection out there but she was mine to protect. No one else's.

"Hurry back." I replied sleepily, while Dimitri left the room. He glanced back at me before disappearing through the door.

I really didn't know how I was tired but I was. I closed my eyes and dozed off. The nurse woke me every half an hour to check my vitals. I really think she was only waking me to bother me. It was probably payback for before. I guess I deserve it. No one visited. No one entered the room besides my doctor. She didn't even make conversation with me. She kept telling me to sleep. I asked her many times throughout the day for food. What she gave me, she called a "cardiac controlled dietary meal" What I called it was mildew on a plate.

The next two weeks, were extremely boring. I wasn't allowed many visitors and when some did show, they couldn't stay long. I argued with the nurses to tell me when I could finally be released but they denied telling me an exact time. They just kept telling me soon. I slept more than when I was awake. The doctor increased my sedatives when I politely asked for food that didn't look like puke. Dimitri visited me a lot. Whenever he was off of duty he would stay with me. Even when I offered for him to some sleep, he would sleep here.

Eddie kept me updated with guardian information. They still hadn't found much information about the Lehigh incident and everyone told me to drop it. I couldn't figure out anything while stuck here. I promised Lissa, Dimitri, and myself that I would stay here. I just didn't think I could risk my sanity any longer. Almost three weeks from my admission date, the doctor came to meet with me.

"Ms. Hathaway. How are you feeling?" She asked. I was surprised by the kindness in her voice.

"Okay. I guess." I said.

"Do you feel any of the symptoms?"

"Tired." I sighed.

"That's just the sedatives." She replied nodding. "Good. I will notify, Queen Vasilisa that I will be releasing you."

"Releasing? As in leaving?" I asked confused.

"Yes. You will have medication. Guarding is strictly prohibited for now. Other than that you are free to go." She stated, before leaving the room.

I was so excited to be leaving this place! But what did she say about guarding? It's strictly prohibited? Great! I thought leaving the hospital would be a good thing. Apparently not.

* * *

**I know this was kind of a boring chapter but it had to be done. Next chapter will get better! Eddie will be around more too! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

*****(NEW MESSAGE)*****

**Hey guys. If anyone is actually still reading this, I am so sorry. I had three chapters ready to go and no computer to upload them with. Then I went to Hawaii and lost the SD Card I was using to keep them safe while I continued to write there. I knew I shouldn't have brought it and I am sorry that it will take me some more time to redo the chapters. Hopefully they will be better than what I already had planned and I promise that they will be uploaded as soon as I can get them done. So Sorry. Read and Review?**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE! 6-15-2013

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I have no other options. If any of you are actually still reading this, it would be greatly appreciated if you could give me some suggestions on where you would like the story to go. I have been in a stalemate with this story and I can't seem to finish it. I don't even remember where I was planning on bringing the story in the first place. So if anyone has any suggestions on where they would like the story to go, please let me know. I know all of you that are still with me, what me to finish the story. I would like to finish it before the year mark hits. And I am assuming all of you do too. If I can't figure it out, I will have to either put this on a hiatus or up for adoption. WHICH IS SOMETHING I REALLY REALLY DON'T WANT TO DO. If I do put it on hiatus though, I will delete it and repost it, when I get it finished.**

**Thanks in advance.**

**~DimitriEliStarkLover~**


End file.
